


[Podfic] Song Without Words

by sophinisba



Series: #itpe 2017 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: snakeling's story read aloud: "There is this game that Ariadne and he are playing, though Ariadne doesn't know the rules yet."





	[Podfic] Song Without Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Song Without Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425834) by [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling). 



> To me this was super hot but I can imagine it being very disturbing for some listeners, especially the first minute or two. Check the tags and maybe give the text a look before you listen. <3

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Song%20Without%20Words.mp3) | **Size:** 5.4 MB | **Duration:** 9:23 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
